


Moments of Impact

by AllisonSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OUAT Secret Santa, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonSwan/pseuds/AllisonSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian was brought over by the curse and meets Emma in Storybrooke this changes the course of the events to come. Told via flashbacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Impact

**Author's Note:**

> OUAT Secret Santa gift for Meghan.. Merry Christmas! Hope you like it!

Emma still remembered the first she spoke to him, she had seen around town a few times but she had never talked to him not until one time she found him with Graham in the sheriff's office.

_"Graham please tell me we have something to do other than paperwork." Emma said coming into the station looking at her phone, she had just dropped off Henry at school and she was itching for something to do. She looked up and a saw a guy at Graham's desk, a really handsome guy was sitting on Graham's desk._

_"So this is the famous Emma Swan." He said_

_"Do I know you?" Emma asked_

_"Emma this is Adam Boyle, Adam this is Emma." Graham said as Adam extended his hand towards Emma._

_"It's a pleasure to meet the one person the mayor hates more than she hates me." He said smirking at her._

_"You have a problem with Regina?" Emma asked curious._

_"Doesn't everyone? But yes she has a special kind of loathing for me." Adam said looking straight at her.  
"No she doesn't it's in your head." Graham muttered_

_"One of these days you're going to have to wake up to face reality mate." Adam told Graham which promptly shut the sheriff up._

_"What did you do exactly?" Emma asked_

_"I didn't want to conform to her rules and spoke out against her." Adam said_

_"I've been told not many do that."_

_"Well and that's why she hates the two of us most of all." Adam said looking straight into her eyes and for a moment the world fell away and they just looked at each other. The spell was broken by Graham speaking._

_"Well I think we've made enough of a spectacle, it's believable that I let you go with a warning now."_

_"What?" Emma asked_

_"Regina is always looking for reasons to arrest me so I just hang here with Graham until a specific time passes and voila Graham lets me go with a warning."_

_"Interesting."_

_"See you around Swan." Adam told her sending chills down her spine as he let the sheriff's department._

_"What's his deal?" Emma asked_

_"Well you saw that he.." Graham said trying to find a nice way to say it._

_"Only has one hand? Yes I saw that." Emma pointed out_

_"Boating accident I don't even remember how long ago it was. He used to have a restaurant and when the accident happened Regina closed it down told him he couldn't cook with just one hand. Then a few days after you came back Mr. Gold took the restaurant from him. It broke him a little inside."_

_"That's harsh, there's a lot of people that cook with one hand, why did Gold take it?"_

_"He claims that Adam owed him a debt but Adam swears he never made a deal with him but Mr. Gold still took the restaurant from him."_

_"What does he do now?" Emma asked_

_"Odd jobs here and there, the ones people are too lazy to do sometimes, Granny sometimes lets him cook a bit but you didn't hear that from me."_

_"Of course."_

_"So that's why I cut him some slack, he's my friend and he doesn't deserve all of this."_

_"So you do believe Regina has something against him."_

_"Yes but I can't give him wings or it would end up worse for him."_

_"You're a good friend Graham."_

After that she saw him more and more but only talked to him a few times, most of the time he just smirked at her from afar. Then Graham's funeral happened.

_Everyone had already left and she was just sitting infront of Graham's grave with flowers in her hand. She still couldn't believe it. He was fine one moment and the next he fell dead in her arms and as much as she tried to revive it was to no avail. He was dead, the first person she cared about since Neal was dead. She could feel the tears start to fall but she kept them in._

_"Don't be afraid to cry love it's only natural." Adam said coming from behind_

_"What are you doing here?" She said looking straight at Graham's grave she didn't want to turn around and see Adam's eyes._

_"Paying my respects to my mate same as you."_

_"Right I can leave you alone if you want." Emma said getting up but before she could leave he stopped her and looked her straight in the eyes. She looked at those blue eyes filled with pain and once again got lost in them._

_"No, stay…please." He just sounded so honest and open, a very different version of the cocky guy she had come to know._

_"Okay." She said as she sat down next to him infront of Graham's grave. They stayed there in silence until the tears finally fell from her eyes and then she couldn't stop them. He put his arm around her and made her feel safe. He didn't say anything he just let her cry. And she thought she felt a few of his tears fall as well. They cried for Graham, for the possibility of love cut too short, for their friend._

After that the smirks around time changed to small honest smiles. They talked more freely but there was still something holding her back. It was a few weeks after Graham's death that she asked Henry about him.

_"Why does your mother hate Adam so much?" Emma asked_

_"Adam?" Henry asked_

_"Adam Boyle, dark hair, blue eyes, only has one hand." Emma told him_

_"Oh right Captain Hook."_

_"Captain Hook?" Emma asked_

_"Well I figure he's captain hook because of the hand thing. He's not actually in the book you know? I have no idea why but his story is not in it and I did look because I wanted to know why my mom hated him. She hates him as much as she hates Snow White." Henry mentioned_

_"What could he have done to piss of your mother like that?" Emma asked playing along._

_"I don't know maybe he's not that much of a villain? Originally Captain Hook is a villain but he seems like a nice guy."_

_"You've talked to him?" Emma asked, this was news to her._

_"Yes once at Grannys, he was filling in for her in the kitchen and he seemed pretty cool taught me how to cook pasta."_

_"He's a good person." Emma said_

After that he ended up at jail again, a few days after Gold had attacked Moe, this time Regina was the one to bring him in.

_"Sheriff Swan, arrest this man."_

_"On what charges?"_

_"Are you refusing to do as I say?" Regina asked_

_"I'm not going to arrest an innocent man just because you don't like him Madame Mayor." Emma told her earning a smirk from Adam._

_"How about breaking and entering is that enough of a charge for you to arrest him?"_

_"I didn't know you could break in to your own home."_

_"It's not yours anymore you have no right to be there. Sheriff if you don't arrest him I'll make sure your limited time with my son is even more limited." Regina said bringing out the big guns and then leaving the premises. Emma looked at Adam and he understood it._

_"I'm sorry." Emma said_

_"I understand, I wouldn't want to deprive you of time with your son." He said as he stood in front of the camera._

_"Turn left…so what was it this time?" Emma asked as he turned_

_"I needed to get something from my ship."_

_"Turn right…your ship?"_

_"Where I live, or well used to live, she's taken that now as well."_

_"You lived on a ship?" Emma asked when she was done taking the pics; he went over and sat on her desk while she sat in her chair._

_"I lived above my restaurant then the accident happened and she closed it down with some bullshit reason about not being able to cook with one hand and she had Gold take it away from me for no good reason. So that meant I couldn't live there anymore, I lived in an apartment above the restaurant. Then I moved to my ship and a few days ago I got a foreclosure notice. The ship is mine I paid for it but no one cares they are all too scared of both of them to do anything to help."_

_"Where are you living now?"_

_"My few belongings that are left are living with me inside my car."_

_"You are sleeping in your car?" Emma asked and suddenly she was transported back into her first few days in Storybrooke when Mary Margaret found her in her car._

_"There are no apartment openings and even if there were Regina and Gold would never let me rent a place and Granny is under warning not to let me room there."_

_"She's awful."_

_"Regina? Yeah she is. Like your kid says she's the evil queen that cursed us all."_

_"Henry talked to you about it?" She asked curiously, since the Graham thing he hadn't reallly outwardly talked about Operation Cobra with anyone who didn't already know aka herself, Mary Margaret and Archie and now apparently Adam._

_"Hope I'm not overstepping, he's a bright kid and he's got one hell of an imagination."_

_"That's for sure, did he tell you who he thinks you are?"_  
 _"Captain Hook, yeah he did.. I make a very dashing Captain Hook don't you think?"_  
 _"Well it's better than a perm and a mustache." She said and he cracked up laughing_.

_"You know it's not much but Mary Margaret and I do have a couch that isn't being used and you're welcome to use it."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Well I'd have to talk to her but I don't think it would be much of an issue, she does love taking in strays."_

_"Thanks Swan."_

_"No problem, Boyle."_

After that, things suddenly fell into place, Mary Margaret put a bit of a fight until Emma mentioned Adam was living in his car, then Mary Margaret was the one who would not take no for an answer. Living together made them get closer bit by bit he made a small hole in her wall until she realized he was her best friend. He stood by her and Mary Margaret when all seemed lost and once again their relationship changed after what happened with Jefferson.

_Emma was running from Jefferson, she needed to find Mary Margaret and get out of here, away from that mad man. She found the room with Mary Margaret and started untying her when Jefferson appeared._

_"You have to do this Emma, you have to save us, get it to work." Jefferson stated before falling unconscious after being hit by something. There he was, Adam._

_"Get this to work mate." He said then he turned to look at the girls._

_"You girls okay?"_

_"We're fine don't worry just freaked." Mary Margaret told him as they walked out of the house._

_"Let's get out of here it's almost time for the arraignment."_

_"The arraignment of course. " Mary Margaret said then turned to Emma "So Sheriff I guess you'll be taking me back now." Then Emma gave her keys to Mary Margaret "this is your choice, you have to know something, running ain't easy I've done my share of it. One you go you can never stop."_

_"Emma, everyone thinks I killed Kathryn."_

_"Not everyone love, we believe in you." Adam told her_

_"Mary Margaret you have to believe me, you have to trust me. I know it seems impossible but I can get you out of this."_

_"Why is it so important to you what happens to me?"_

_"Because when Regina framed me and you bailed me out, I asked you why and you said you trusted me, and when I wanted to leave Storybrooke because I thought it was best for Henry you convinced me to stay because that's what was best for him. I realized all my life I have been alone walls up, nobody has ever been there for me except for the two of you and I can't loose that I can't loose my familly. " Emma told Mary Margaret not noticing Adam was also listening intently…family?_

_"Family?" Mary Margaret said voicing his thoughts._

_"Friends, whatever, you know what I mean. Wouldn't you rather face this together than alone?" Emma asked her as Mary Margaret handed her the keys._

_"Let's go before Regina arrives because you know she'll be first in line." Adam told them. Luckily they got there in time and by the time Regina arrived Mary Margaret was in the cell and Gold was telling her not to bother his client. She left and Gold stayed there with Mary Margaret, Emma went out back and was followed by Adam._

_"How did you know where to look?" Emma asked him_

_"I went to bring you guys some coffee and I ran into Henry who told me what happened and that you had gone after her; I followed the trail and it let me to that house, I saw the bug parked and picked the lock on the front door. I heard him screaming and I swear Emma I don't know where I got the strength I was just so worried about you."_

_"Adam I'm fine I promise."_

_"I think that's the first time you've called me Adam."_

_"It's the first time you called me Emma, I think it was fitting."_

_"You called me family, did you mean that?"_

_"Yeah I mean you're my best friend you know?" Emma said shyly._

_"Oh right friends." Adam said looking down._

_"Adam?" Emma asked_

_"Yes?" Adam asked_

_`'I'm going to do something reckless and potentially really stupid" Emma said getting closer and closer. Suddenly she put her lips on his and kissed him, he immediately kissed back and once again the world fell away for both of them. A thousand images fell into his head, things he had dreamed about since he had first met Emma became reality and Killian Jones came back into Adam Boyle._

_"Emma." He said breathing in her scent. He was in love with this woman, this maddening young woman, the savior, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She gave him a place in her life when no one else would and a place to sleep when the Queen and the bloody Crocodile took everything away from him._

_"Are you okay?" Emma asked, had she been too forward? Maybe he didn't feel the same as her._

_"I'm perfect." Killian said as he leaned in to kiss her again. He hadn't loved anyone since Milah and now this broken perfect woman had taken his entire heart. He would do anything to protect her, even if it meant letting go if his revenge, he would have to acknowledge the crocodile to make sure he didn't hurt his Swan._

_"You're crazy." Emma said laughing._

_"Crazy for you, yes I am." Killian told her_

After that she remembered he was a bit different but it was to be expected she was different too. She saw him in Gold's shop once but he gave her a vague answer about his ship, she didn't push it, she probably should have but she honestly forgot with everything else going on. Kathryn was found so Mary Margaret was exonerated.

August became a bigger part of the group's life even though he and Adam did not get along at all. August then tried to convince her to believe in the damn curse but all that ended in Emma wanting to run. Adam told her he'd go with her to the ends of the earth but running wasn't the answer so she stormed off. Then everything fell apart.

_She went to talk to Regina and came up with an agreement to see Henry from time to time. She was going to tell them all when she arrived back at the apartment. She put the dessert Regina gave her on the table. Then the door opened revealing Henry and Adam._

_"Emma, are you okay? You sounded strange over the walkie."_

_"Love?" Killian asked_

_"I have to get this out, Henry, yesterday you were right I can't take you out of Storybrooke but I can't stay either."_

_"Wait what?" Killian asked_

_"What?" Henry asked_

_"I have to go."_

_"What? Leave Storybrooke."_

_"I spoke to Regina and I made a deal."_

_"You can't make deals with that woman Swan!" Killian shouted coming towards them_

_"Stay out of this, like I was saying we made a deal I'm still going to be able to see you just not everyday."_

_"No, you can't trust her." Henry pleaded_

_"I have to it's my only choice, it's what is best for you. Everytime I try to fight her someone else gets hurt._

_"No, you can't trust her. Killian, tell her she can't trust the evil queen."_

_"Killian?" Emma asked_

_"That's his real name, Killian Jones, he is Captain Hook the curse is real."_

_"What?" Emma asked turning to look at him like she didn't know him at all. He had no idea a look could hurt so much. Not even when Milah died._

_"You're just scared, this happens to all heroes, it's just the low moment before you fight back."_

_"Henry this isn't a story." Emma said crying then turned to Killian "and you need to stop encouraging him." She turned back to Henry "this is reality, and things have to change. You can't skip school or run away. You can't believe in curses."_

_"You really don't believe?" Henry asked_

_"This is how things have to be right now. We made a deal, and I used my superpower she's going to take real good care of you."_

_"Yes but she wants you dead."_

_"You're the only one who can stop her."_

_"Stop her from what? She's fighting for you it just got out of hand I'm sorry."_

_"What is that? Where did you get it" Henry asked going towards the table with Killian and Emma hot on his tail.  
"Regina gave it to me."_

_"What?" Killian exclaimed_

_"It's Apple." Henry exclaimed_

_"Love don't eat whatever you do don't eat it."_

_"It's poison." Henry told her_

_"What."_

_"The deal was a trick to get you to eat that, to get rid of the savior."_

_"Why would she do that when I told her I'm leaving?"_

_"Because as long as you're alive you're a threat to the curse."_

_"Listen to the boy love he's telling you the truth. I've dealt with the Queen and I trust her as far I can throw her and all her life she's gone after your parents countless times. Hell the reason I got stuck in her curse was because I broke into her castle and the only way she'd let me go was if I did something for her. I had to kill Snow White but when I got to her castle, I realized she was pregnant so I decided to warn them instead. The queen went into early labor and the wardrobe only took one so your father had to take you to the wardrobe. I stayed to protect Queen Snow and I was knocked out by her magic. So trust me when I tell you the boy is telling you the truth she wants you gone, she wants you dead."_

_"You are crazy, just as crazy as Jefferson." Emma stated_

_"Maybe I am but I'm telling you the truth."_

_"You both have to stop thinking like that."_

_"It's the truth and you leaving isn't going to change that."_

_"I'll prove it to you." She said as they both reached for the dessert only to find the plate empty._

_"I can't let either of you do anything, if anyone is going to risk it all it's going to be me."_

_"What are you doing?" Emma asked_

_"I love you Swan more than ever loved anyone in my long life, and it's been a very long life. In 300 years I've never felt more alive than when I am with you. I know you don't believe in the curse but I believe in you." Killian said then he took a bite._

_"See kid I told you it was nothing." Emma said then just as she finished talking, Killian fell to the ground._

_"Adam? ADAM!" Emma screamed running to his body "Henry call 911! Adam don't leave me please….Not you too, please wake up. Joke's over please don't do this to me."_

Now the man she loved, her best friend, was lying in a bed fighting for his life. All because she couldn't believe in what they were saying. He saved her life and her son's, she couldn't even imagine what it would be like if Henry was there instead of Adam,  _Killian_. She had to call him Killian, because that's who he was; he was Killian Jones otherwise known as Captain Hook. She was in love with Captain Hook and her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming. She was sent through a wardrobe with Pinocchio to Storybrooke, Maine where the Evil Queen sent everyone.

She had tried it all. She forced Regina to tell her the truth and she admitted that everything was real. Henry asked her to save Killian but Regina told him magic was unpredictable there was no telling what the curse would do to him and that she had no magic left. Henry told Regina she had to help Emma save him and they had gone to go see Gold who was apparently Rumplestilskin. They tried to make a deal but he told them he couldn't make deals with Emma, Killian had given up his revenge for her and he had made a deal with Gold that he'd pay for Emma's debt with the clause that Rumple could never make a deal with Emma.

He'd told her of that true loves kiss was the way to go. Sadly, she hadn't believed they were there just yet. So Rumple had told them of the way he had bottled true love and how Emma had to fight a dragon to get it. She still couldn't believe she had done that. She fought an actual dragon with her father's sword. Rumple betrayed them and stole the egg, that's when she got the call from the hospital. She got there as fast as she could but it was still too late.

"We did everything we could." Whale told her

"I'm sorry you're too late." Mother Superior said as Emma ran towards the bed. A crying Henry hugged Regina who tried to comfort him the best way she could. They were disconnecting all of the machines and all she could do was stare as the man she loved died.

"I'm so sorry... I love you Killian, I'll always love you." Emma said as she brought her lips to his once last time. Suddenly she a jolt and then felt his lips kiss back. That was impossible he was dead a second ago.

"I knew you could do it Swan." Killian muttered and all Emma could do was laugh, the man she loved was alive, right now she cared about nothing else.

"You did it." Regina said shocked and Emma turned to look at her.

"Killian what's going on?" Emma asked as they saw everyone come closer.

"I think you broke the curse love, I knew you could do it."

"That was True Loves Kiss." Mother Superior told them

"Really I hadn't noticed." Killian remarked

"Shush you." Emma said as Henry ran toward Killian and hugged him

"I'm glad you're not dead."

"So am I lad, so am I." Killian told him

"No! No.." Regina started

"If I were you your majesty I'd find a place to hide." Mother Superior told her and she ran towards Henry.

"Henry no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you I do love you." She told him then she ran away.

"What do we do now?" Henry asked

"I just need a moment." Emma said

"Take as long as you want love, but I take it I'm not a psycho?" Killian joked

"You're still crazy but it's the type I can deal with… and 300 years really?" Emma asked

"Neverland love, things are very different there."

"Did you really try to protect them before the curse?"

"Now lad." Killian said sitting up "I'm no hero, most would say I'm a villain and they would be right. I left Neverland because I knew what I needed to kill Rumplestilskin and that led me to Regina's Castle, she found me out and offered me a deal, kill Snow White and she'd help me kill the Crocodile. When I got to the palace I saw that the Queen was pregnant. I've done a lot of things in my day a lot of them I regret but there's a line I've never crossed. I don't hurt children, unless they are lost boys or that bloody demon known as Pan but those don't count bc they only look like children they aren't actually children. Like I was saying I don't hurt children or pregnant women, it's very bad form. I stood there and realized my revenge was taking me to a point of no return so I made a quick decision to go against the queen so I warned them instead."

"If it helps I think you are a hero." Henry told him

"Thanks lad."

"By the way if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will kill you myself." Emma told him handing him his brace and his hook.

"Where did you get these?" Killian asked her

"Gold gave them to me, said it was something to remember you by when you inevitably passed away." Emma said trying to reign her emotions in.

"Bastard." He said hugging her.

"I'm okay, you're alive that's all I needed, now get dressed will you? Come on Henry lets give him his privacy." Emma said as she left the room with Henry, Killian quickly got dressed or well as quick as he could because he was still weak. It was true love, completely confirmed true love. His Emma was his and no one could break them apart and that was enough for a thousand trips filled with happy thoughts.

"Are you decent?" Emma asked coming back

"Sorry I got lost in my thoughts I just need my shirt back on."

"I can help you with that, you want me to help with you with the brace as well?"

"You don't mind?" Killian asked

"Of course not it's a part of you." She told him as she helped him put his shirt and his brace on.

"Thanks Swan."

"You're welcome Jones." She said deciding to use his last name.

"That sounds really good coming from you."

"Now for the finishing touch." She said as she connected the hook to his brace. "There all good."

"You two suck." Henry muttered

"Sorry kid." Emma said laughing

"It's okay mom don't worry."

"You called me mom." Emma said smiling

"Yeah I guess I did."

"Wonderful day all around." Killian said then they noticed the nurse dropping a plate.

"Miss, are you okay?" Emma asked

"What is that?" Henry asked and Killian went to stand by him

"Bloody hell, that can't be good."


End file.
